Star Class
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: DoM! Year 5/6-AU: He had his past stolen repeatedly because his soul was too stubborn to stay under the control of the light. Yet he only wanted his freedom. He finds it when he tries to die to keep his free will. By chance he finds freedom in the year 2245, where an advanced Earth, & universe awaits exploration, with new friends & dark new enemies! Will he get home, & Justice...?
1. In the End

**Star Class**

**Chapter I**

**In the End**

Running – it felt like the thing to do, but he only wished he was faster and that sweat didn't pour down his face like a cascading waterfall of sweaty – well sweat. It had been nice going until the Death Eaters turned up, but. He had been asking himself why he had been foolish enough to believe that stupid vision thing. Though, without anyone caring to enlighten him about anything – this.

Running for his life through a freaky department just for mysteries, which in itself is a clue to stay away. If the magical morons of the magical world can't figure some of this freaky stuff out then it should be left alone, unless properly trained. Though, he supposes it could have been worse and been the Department of Freaky Deaths, but thinking that, it might as well be.

His legs worked hard, and he felt a stitch in his side – well, sides, his breathing was laboured and for the first time since - well the end of last year, he wished he worked out. He realised that with all of these life and death situations he should probably think about taking a morning and maybe evening jog to get into shape.

It can only make his life better if he can run faster, or at least further, without falling down and passing out cold. That would be bad; he can see the headline now: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, saviour of wizarding Britain passed out running away and was murdered in his unconscious state. Though, he can only hope they make it much more amusing than that.

He shook his head as he dived through a door and without even thinking, he swished his wand at it and it slammed shut and sealed. He was quite awed that he had managed some silent magic so well as he can't quite remember learning any.

However, he shrugged off that thought as he panted and wheezed his way out of that room as he heard a barrage of nasty spells hit the other side of the door. He can think on things later if he's not dead by then.

Harry had gotten all of his friends into quite the pickle, or better put, quite the shitty titties, though he's not quite sure what that's supposed to mean, but he wouldn't want to touch shitty titties. It wouldn't have been like this if Dumbledore hadn't insisted that Harry learn occlumency from a man who's hate for him can only be rivalled by Harry's hate for him.

How did Dumbledore expect a man like that to teach him to block his mind? Sometimes when Harry thinks it through it seems more like Snape was opening his mind wider, and Harry just doesn't trust that greasy git, and never will. If Snape weren't such an intolerable prick none of his friends would be here and neither would he, or if security at the Ministry of Magic weren't so shite.

Shaking that off for now he passed through a weird room with some serious 60's tripping going on with pitch-black nothingness and then all of these hypno swirls of colours spinning around the darkness. He slammed the door closed behind him and walked a long a glowing yellow path that twisted and turned through some of the colours and beside other, up, down, weaving, and even upside down defying gravity.

He could only really describe it as kind of creepy, but maybe that was because he was alone, and not stoned out of his skull. He kept moving now, taking his time, as he doubts that anyone would easily spot him in the dark and sickly spray of colours. It was actually giving him a mild headache, and some of them reminded him of those hypnosis swirls the muggles use only more colours than just black and white.

The little bit of time walking gave him some time to catch his breath and breath, realising how exhausted he really was. His muscles ached, and he's certain his muscles aches ached.

However, after a little walking he realised he hadn't be getting anywhere, just traveling on for – he would hate to even think forever. He would rather fight the Death Eaters than travel this path forever.

Then he wished he kept his mouth shut as a door just a little up ahead of the path opened up above him, defying gravity, but it was connected to the path all the same. He wasn't sure whether either Crabbe or Goyel Senior was his luck or not as he readied for a fight, looking up while the huge robed man looked down at him, or up to his perspective, grinning off his filthy teeth.

The man fired up and Harry readied himself for a shield when the spell just fell backwards. He tried a few more times but the same thing happened again, and Harry looked around, baffled before looking away from the Death Eater and straight forward along the winding road.

"Bombarder!" he yelled out as he flicked his wand forward, along with the yellow road and they both watched in wide eyed awe as the spell followed the road until it hit the Death Eater in the arm, crushing bone, and causing him to drop his wand. He couldn't even react as Harry felt a soft joy coursing through his veins at the man's pain, a soft satisfaction.

Harry chuckled as he grit his teeth and threw two more follow up curses, and blood splattered on the yellow road as curse one hit him in the chest and then, the other, his face. He went down and wasn't getting up any time soon if ever.

Harry was a little worried he didn't care too much about what he had done, but quickly made it to the man and out of the door without checking on him, and closing the door after him. It could have been worse, Harry realised – it could have been him in a pool of blood. Does that make him a bad person? He really didn't think much about it before, but why would he be bad giving back to them what they like handing out?

The mere concept of fighting back with the intent to cause them harm seemed foreign to him, and he didn't understand it, not really. He didn't understand why he was so against hurting these monsters. After all, they chose their bed, so they should sleep in it, preferably six feet under.

Harry was dead on as he snuck around a corner and viciously used a bludgeoning hex between the legs of a Death Eater as he was searching for some of his friends. The man squealed like a little girl after she had seen a really cute puppy and fell down holding the bits of his grapes together, crying.

Harry just walked out of hiding and smiled down as he took the man's wand and snapped it, and mocked him a little. It felt good, and empowering to fight so – dirty, and – violently – it made him feel good that he had made sure that that man learns his lesson. Though, thinking about that, these Death Eaters are awfully dense.

Yes, if he just plays sneak around now he has lost his 'tracker' he can sneak attack any Death Eaters he comes across, and if they're male, blow off their 'pee' nuts. He could barely believe that he had thought that, let alone he was agreeing to it to himself, but then maybe he's crazy?

Na, crazy is running around talking like a baby while calling his name. It reminds him of that hateful bitch – Umbitch. He hates Umbitch more than he could even hate Voldemort. At least Voldemort doesn't talk to his enemies like they're idiots, or babies. If anyone's an idiot, it's her, oh and she's gullible and incompetent.

He ran his right hand through his mess of sweaty black hair and let his emerald coloured eyes scan around the small room he's in when he heard some fighting, or whatever amounts to kids fighting adults.

Therefore, he ran that way, making sure to keep as quiet as possibly where he found the other, Crabbe/Goyel picking on Hermione and Ron, his two best friends. They had been de-wand'd (is that even a word?) Well whatever, they had lost their wands and he was laughing as he tortured Hermione with the Death Eaters favourite curse, the torture one, which is so unoriginal and certainly unimaginative.

Harry heard her screams blazing down his spine, but yet – well – he felt nothing. He wondered whether he might have been broken or got hit by a 'why should I care spell', but right now he didn't care – ironic if he had been hit by such a spell, but he didn't think he would actually take pleasure in the sound.

However, he had already gotten a bit of a headache from that weird hippy room and he doesn't want to have to suffer any more. So, the Death Eater went down with a gurgled scream as blood gushed out of his mouth, a huge hole from Harry's spell in his robes, at the back where the small of his back was gushing too.

Either the huge Death Eater crumpled, dead or dying, Harry once again found he didn't care, the man was his enemy, and his enemies die, that's it. Well, enemies that try to kill him at least. He doesn't think its OK to murder everyone on his shit-list does he? He'll have to think on that later, but the horrified and angry visages of Ron and Hermione came as a surprise.

He wondered for a moment whether he had possibly imagined saving their lives, but looking at the dead Death Eater at his feet realised that it was real. The man had stopped moving or even taking a breath.

"H-Harry, how could you!" Hermione screamed breathlessly as she actually went to her torturers aid, but it was no good.

"How could I?" he asked, not quite understanding. "How could I save you from torture and then death?" he asked, nearly sounding amused. "Good question, Hermione," he replied, thoughtful as he looked at her as if she were dirt, not truly understanding why, but feels like he should.

Ron dived for his wand but Harry had disintegrated it before he got there, almost blasting off his hand in the process. "Y-you've gone nuts Harry," Ron said, looking afraid. "We should get you to Dumbledore… he'll know what to do."

"Yes Harry, that's a good idea," Hermione said nervously inching towards her wand, but that and the Death Eaters met the same fate as Rons.

"T-there's something wrong here," Harry commented like he could see what he wanted, but couldn't quite reach. "This is wrong, Hermione… what have you done?" he demanded, confused and trying to sort out his thoughts.

"W-we haven't done anything wrong, Harry," she replied, but just looking at her and Ron, he knew it's a lie.

He shook his head, eyes narrowing. "This isn't what I want… why when I look at the pair of you do I always feel nothing… no… now I feel something – I feel anger and hate, bubbling and burning in my soul, so tell me why?"

"It doesn't matter what you want!" Ron suddenly spat out before Hermione could stop him. "It's all for the Greater Good, and once Dumbledore finds out you're rebelling again you'll be back to being a good little puppet!"

Harry's eyes were as cold as ice, and Hermione at least has the presence of mind to step away from him while Ron looked like he believes he's untouchable. "Really… if that's so, you won't be around to pull any of my strings," he said laughing as he pointed his wand at Ron, and the ginger top finally realised that Harry is going to kill them.

However, luckily for Ron (or possibly unlucky) a side door burst open and in stalked Lucius Malfoy, with Belatrix Lastrange. They had wands out, and eyed the scene before them warily and confused. Their wands trailed on Harry as he's the only armed student and the other Death Eater is dead.

"Wow, who…? No, no, no," Belatrix said giddily looking to Harry. "My, my," she said not even using her baby voice now. "Harry Potter has grown up into a fine young murderer," she said sounding pleased by the scene in front of her, but her grin just widened. "And now he's going to murder his friends – just two words each and they're gone."

"Them, my friends," he snorted he teeth bare in anger. "They are my enemy, now get lost, can't you see I was busy ridding the world of filth like them!"

"Oh my Potter," Lucius said, amused. "Aren't you such a big man, killing a man from behind and murdering two exceptionally weak fools while they are unarmed?"

"Says the man who murders and tortures children," he shot back which caused Bellatrix to laugh.

"He got you there," she said to him amused. "Don't try to mock someone's morality when you don't have any!"

"Potter, just like Dumbledore said!" Ron hissed angrily. "A dark wizard just like that bitch sister of mine, running around, and learning whatever you want when Dumbledore didn't want you too-!"

"Ginny…?" he asked surprised. "Crucio!" he screamed out and Ron screamed as he dropped to the floor, and even the Death Eaters looked surprised. Harry then let Ron go. "Now Hermione, what the fuck does he mean!?" he demanded looking to her but she just shook her head shaking.

"W-we can't tell you, Dumbledore's orders," she said, shakily.

"Does he actually look like he cares?" Bellatrix asked; she actually looked serious for once.

Lucius looked at her rolling his eyes. "She is under Dumbledore's-…"

"Titties…?" Harry suggested, which caused Bellatrix to laugh. However, he wasn't as he looked to Hermione, and moved closer. He grabbed her hair and she cried out as he pulled her closer. "Now, Hermione, I'm not going to play with you like you seem to have been playing with me!" he said ramming her face into the wall while blasting Ron across the room into the wall, bloodying his face as he went to attack.

"Now, Hermione, tell me what Dumbledore's been doing or I'll rip out Ronald's heart and let you watch its last few beats before feeding it to you!" he hissed out into her ear while she cried.

"Wow, he's cold," Bellatrix said surprised as she watched the show.

"I-I can't," Hermione whimpered out. "I won't betray t-the light," she said sobbing.

Harry smiled as he placed the wand to her temple. "Then maybe if Ron's life isn't worth the trouble… how about you go to a special place, for people with, mental problems? Would you like that…? People talking to you like Umbridge every day of the rest of your life, trapped inside your own mind, screaming to get out while your body only has a goofy smile, sound nice, just how I feel, trapped?"

"I… I can't," she whimpered, crying. "Dumbledore would never forgive me if I lost him you!"

"Do you think I'm going to stay?" he asked, laughing. "I'm going to kill him, and anyone who gets in my way!" he said as he pointed his wand at Hermione's teeth and one just tore from her moth causing her to scream, blood drooling down her lips. "Now Hermione, that's was just a little proof, but I think first your teeth one by one, and then your finger and toenails, then bodily hairs starting with pubic, to head hair, one by one. Then your toes, fingers, hands and feet, all the while using the fair bit of medical knowledge I've picked up somewhere to keep you from bleeding out.

"Then comes the best part, cooking you and feeding you to yourself," he said laughing as she looked truly sickened. "Eventually you'll only be a stub of a body, if you haven't cracked by then, and then, then maybe I'll end your life, but maybe I could sell you off to some sicko who will keep you as a toy! So, how about answering me now?"

She just shakily shook her head, shivering, and he looked down to see urine pouring out of her skirt. "Braver than I ever thought you were Hermione, but I don't have time for games like that, so death it is. I'll just ask Dumbledore… he does like the sound of his own voice.

"Avada Kedavra-!" he hissed only for a green glow to light the tip of his wand when he moved and turned, firing his spell across the room, narrowly avoiding a spell fired at him as he pulled Hermione in as a shield. She cried out as she went flying across the room.

Harry and the Death Eaters both readied themselves as they saw Remus Lupin with Tonks, and Kingsley. They had obviously not been very lucky as a man lay dead on the floor having been hit by Harry's curse.

"Harry, how could you!" Remus cried out like he had just been punted in the nuts. "You of all people, a traitor!?"

"Me?" he asked rhetorically. "No, Dumbledore, and these so-called friends of mind, and now you, a man I thought I could always trust – whatever Dumbledore has been doing to me, granted. Even I can tell its fucking with my mind, but don't ever call me a traitor!" he said as he just started firing, which cause the Order members to fire, and then the Death Eaters while Harry quickly snuck away, running.

Harry rubbed his temple as he fled knowing that if the Order is here then Dumbledore won't be far behind and he has to get away. His head hurt and he can't believe how cruel he was to Hermione, and he was going to kill her, and now he's killed an Order member. Its like his head is a jumbled mess and he can't quite find himself, but knows he has to defend himself from everything his subconscious deems a threat.

He wants to know the truth and some people have it. He's not sure how many, other than him, but he can't trust any of them, (and the truth in him is locked away) – well, maybe he can trust Ginny. It sounded like they know each other as more than just passing friends. If that's so then they've attacked her too, which crazily made him angrier.

It felt like a storm in his head, and it just hurt the more that he thinks about it. He stopped to catch his breath, leaning his back into a wall. He pulled out the silver orb that they're supposedly fighting over and smashed it on the floor without a second thought. He wants nothing to do with Dumbledore's bastardry anymore.

He just watched the wisps of silvery smoke but couldn't tell what it was saying and before long it was over. Is it OK for his mind to be so conflicted, but still he has to admit it felt good tormenting Hermione.

Harry closed his eyes in frustration before opening them again. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he asked himself holding out his free hand in front of his eyes, it was shaking. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "I was acting in a… like a more imaginative Death Eater, but something's wrong with me. I know there is, and I know Dumbledore has done this to me!"

He shuddered as he gripped his wand and concentrated on not shaking. "I can't believe Remus though, just like that, doesn't ask why, just does, just like all those morons following Dumbledore," he hissed out grounding his teeth in anger. "Nobody fucking thinks for themselves… me either, but – that doesn't sound right. I remember how I grew up…? No – why is it so murky? I know I should hate the Dursley's but why am I always so good to them?

"And other… why? I don't get it, and it hurts my head trying to think about it too hard," he muttered, distressed. "It all comes back to him, to Dumbledore, my anger, and mistrust, its always there, but when I see him, suddenly I can't hate or distrust him anymore."

He knows something is seriously wrong, but for some reason his mind just can't grasp hold of it, but why? His head pounds with just the thought, as if someone is banging on his brain with a tiny hammer until he stops trying to remember, but the more he tries to ignore it the more the hammer pounds.

This isn't anyway for anyone to feel, this is darker than dark, a fade into the darkest night, scolding his soul with fire and ice, shackling his freedom to choose. Its ironic that it was Dumbledore who said that it is our choices that make us who we are because if that's right, then Dumbledore is going to rot for all of eternity in hell.

He blinked back tears from his eyes, shivering as he pushed up, gripping his wand tightly in his fingers. He left out of that room and through another two, a part of him hoping that Ron and Hermione escaped just so he can finally kill them himself. Though, he's pretty certain that the Order would keep them with them now they 'know' Harry has gone 'evil' and is now out to gut them.

Harry half wondered what Order members would do or say if they found out the truth, but then knowing most of them, they would follow Dumbledore anyway. He doesn't know why they would follow him when he's obviously disturbed and needs locking away, ironically for this 'Greater Good', but they will follow him anyway.

He passed through a small room with loads of clocks and watches, and paused as he saw the golden-chained hourglass on a side bench. Looking back on his third year, what the hell were the teachers doing allowing a fucking bitch like Hermione to play with time? However, he smirked as he picked it up and put it round his neck, tucking it into his school robes out of sight.

After all, it could come in use to have a second chance if something screws up. Plus, owning a timeturner sounds like a clever thing to own when your life is as fucked up as his is.

It took a few minutes for Harry to find a huge chamber with a circle of seating like a stadium with a centre pit. In the centre on a dais is an old arch with a ripped purple veil. Harry had come in on some steps leading down to the arch and followed it when he heard sounds.

He looked round and saw Neville Longbottom at the bottom of another set of stairs bleeding as two Death Eaters tormented and kicked him about. However, as Harry ran down to his rescue he severed one's head, and he collapsed with just an odd look.

Neville looked up, shocked while the other Death Eater just looked down at his friend before he received a powerful bone breaker to the chest and he spluttered up blood as he keeled over whimpering and slowly suffocating to death.

"You, OK, Neville?" Harry asked breathlessly as he got to the bottom.

The boy nodded looking grateful as Harry helped him to his feet. "That's the you I like best," he said nodding his head. "The real you," he said looking relieved.

"What do you mean?" he asked, surprised.

"This," he said as he pulled a small golden locket from his pocket. "After what you called the first time you give something to someone to give to you, but with Umbridge around, and Ron and Hermione being more of the bad stink I couldn't give you it without them seeing, and sorry Harry but I'm not that good at tricking them."

Harry took the locket and it burst open on contact. However, he was expecting some big display but all it showed was a picture of him and Ginny kissing in a moving picture. He gulped black his feelings as he closed it and placed the locket into his pocket.

"How many times?" he asked the confused boy.

"I-I don't know, but what I do know is neither Dumbledore, Ron, or Hermione can be trusted," he answered, shrugging. "But I can be certain, during the end of third year you hated Ron and Hermione, but then suddenly you were best friends. I told my gran about it, and she said I shouldn't get on the wrong side of Dumbledore, but when you trusted me with the locket I couldn't not help anyway I could."

"Ah, so that's how you've been breaking through my spells!" Dumbledore's jovial voice interrupted as he came down another row of seats with Ron and Hermione just behind him, smug look on Ron's face, but Hermione still looked terrified. "Love… they say it can surpass any magic, but your love belongs to us Mr. Potter, so I'll be destroying that last memento!"

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Me…? Love you…?" he laughed. "The soul will always know, will always remember."

"Ah, but you do, Harry, come here," he said and Harry almost moved before glaring up at the old man.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes bore into Harry's, but the slight pressure on his mind was nothing. "I already know occlumency, and Snape's 'lessons' were to rip my mind open!"

"Ah, so clever," he replied as if a proud grandfather. "I wanted Voldemort to manipulate you, and Snape wanted to torment you, so it was a win, win situation. After all, I have to keep Snape sweet on our deal! I let him make your life, oh, and the other students lives miserable, and he works for me."

"That is fucking retarded Dumbledore!" Harry hissed out angrily. "It looks like Voldemort isn't the only evil I'll have to put down!"

"But me Harry, I'm the light, while you're the dark!" he said chuckling as if it's a common fact. "Now stay still Potter so I can turn you good again," he said flicking his wand at Harry.

It was a huge white beam shooting towards him and Neville, and Harry's eyes widened as his wand went soaring out of his hand to see Lupin behind him, Neville's wand next. Harry looked at his father's old friend in anger.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled in rage. "You betray the balance, you betray the pure, and you betray all that is good in this world! But most of all you betray my father!"

He shouted these words in such spite that each one caused the old werewolf to grimace but he didn't look like he thought he had done anything wrong.

Harry looked back to the white beam coming to claim his freedom, and to force his fate, to mess with his destiny, and laughed at the horrific irony that the light, knights to the good will dam them all.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Authors Note: **This story is a complete rewrite on my story Classes of the Future. Its updated, and this chapter and the following one's, though following a similar path are completely new and different in their own right, with longer and better laid out chapters as I wasn't happy with the original. I hope you enjoyed this rewrite, thank you.  
_

___Also, just a quick note to tell you I am changing my name from __**Myrddin Le Fay**__. Now it's __Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus, __(to hopefully get people used to it), but soon I'll be taking out the __'Le Fay'__ so I'll just be __**Myrddin Ignis Magus**._


	2. Through the Past

**Star Class**

**Chapter II**

**Through the Past**

Harry was laughing as he watched as Dumbledore fired the spell, and Remus disarmed him and Neville as he pulled out his timeturner and waved bye to the shocked morons, unsure whether Neville will get hit or not, but he cannot afford to care right now.

It made him quite queasy, just spinning back two hours, but he went back more than he needed because he wanted to have a quick look around and maybe get a new wand from somewhere.

He shook his head clear – well shook it as clear as it could get when you've just jumped back in time two hours, but looking around he sighed and tried to calm down. He's all alone in the… should he call it theatre? It looked like it could be one, but then in this freaky place it could be the Theatre of Doom.

It was cold and dank, now that he's alone, and hundreds of times creepier. It made him shiver just looking at the dais and freaky veil that led, where? Probably to his doom if that cold dread was anything to go by. He moved closer, curious as he heard some soft whispers and getting a close up look made him pause and back up.

He could see in the arch, just in the pieces of tattered veil, images of faces, white and ghostly, like spectres on a waterfall that defied all sense of belief, and he didn't know how he knew, he just did that if he stepped into that arch he would only pass over like a dead man after a sending ceremony.

Harry could only shiver, and feel a dread run down his spine, but he had to ask himself whether he should be that afraid of death? Death has to be better than having no decision in your own fate and future. Would death be so bad if it keeps him from Dumbledore's control?

Somehow, he doubts that Dumbledore will ever give up trying to enslave him, and he's been doing a fairly OK job up until now. But with the world – well, magical world the way it is, nobody can or will try to help him, which leaves his own freedom up to him to save and he will do almost anything and everything to save himself.

Why should he care about the mindless masses when they don't care about him. One minute these so-called fans love him and won't leave him alone, and the next they hate him and won't leave him alone! The fundamental fact is, he has always wanted to be left alone, and treated like a normal kid.

Sure, even normal kids can rise to be acknowledged, but never like this. He just wishes they would treat him like an above average student, and not expect anything great from him, but that seems unlikely, even if Dumbledore were to publicly announce Harry is evil and dark, and Harry runs away and is never seen again they'll be expecting something.

The odd thing is, he doesn't doubt that if Dumbledore says that Harry's evil, that even if Harry renounces magic, joins the muggle world and becomes a humanitarian that they'll hunt him, and never give him a moments peace. So in the long run Harry has little choice but to fight.

In the long run, Harry wants to fight. He doesn't want to watch innocent people die, and even if it means fighting against the light and dark, then he shall. He will not simply let either side control the world because that isn't how life is. It isn't so black and white. Wars have never been about the good or the bad, the light or dark, they've been about people believing different things, or having different moral belief's whether they're religious or not.

War is a horrible thing, but war is not always started by the 'bad guys', and in many cases wars can be started by terrorists, like the Death Eaters. It's just a matter of choosing sides, but what if neither side or sides are doing what is right by its people? Then maybe there will come a new side of freedom fighters, called terrorists by others, but sometimes, life just sucks.

Harry isn't sure where he fits in, but he knows that many people will die by the dark, and in the lights incompetence, they'll willingly let it happen. They follow Dumbledore's rule of many infinite chances for the enemy while innocent people die, or in Dumbledore's case are pawns to be wasted for some messed up Greater Good, too blind in their groomed states that they will willingly lay out their lives without a second thought, and without reason.

He had been mistreated all his life (though he can't really remember it, he knows it in his soul), so he has grown to not trust adults, which is why he couldn't be groomed by Dumbledore, even after forgetting his instincts kept him true.

Just thinking about all of these things hurt his head, but he knows he has thought them many times before. He pulled out his locket and looked at how happy he and Ginny were. He wonders whether they knew what would happen eventually, and this might possibly be the last heirloom of his and Ginny's relationship, passed down to point them in the correct direction, towards hope.

He knows, he just has to have faith, and maybe the two of them can find that fairy tale ending books are always giving the heroes. But first he'll have to find Ginny – well, a wand, and then a little look around, and by then Ginny will be here. He just wonders whether she will believe the proof or that he's crazy – maybe this time Dumbledore's control is too deep even for any kind of love to break.

Breathing seemed hard, like a vice, gripping his chest as he looked at the picture before placing it back into his pocket, trying not to think about her too much, not yet. He tore his eyes away from the dais and up to the nearest stairs to a door. He doesn't have much time so he ran, sprinting up the stairs and through the door into a weird room with planets and stars floating around with a seriously low gravity level.

He smiled for a moment as he jumped from Pluto straight over Neptune and Uranus onto Saturn's ring. Under normal circumstances, he might have enjoyed jumping around as if he was on the moon, but maybe if he somehow wins, or survives he can sneak back in. After all, these morons don't seem to understand the simple concept of security.

Though, he took a look around and noticed something odd. The planets were moving slowly (which wasn't odd), it was that they were moving around the Earth. Now he thinks about it, the same happens in the astronomy charts for astronomy class. He hadn't realised these people were that slow, what next…? If he weren't in this room he would think they still thought the Earth is flat.

It took him a few deep breaths before he made another few leaps across to the far exit, and it felt strange coming out into another room, the gravity returning to normal. It made him feel abnormally heavy, but yet he liked the feeling. It was a similar uncomfortable as when he got lightheaded entering the lower gravity.

However, he closed the door to the weird room behind him and spent the next twenty minutes looking for a room full of wands. He was starting to worry he might have to ambush a Death Eater to find a new wand, and that they weren't mysterious enough for this department. Then he came across a large chamber stacked with thousands of wands of different materials from woods to metals, but also other foci suck as staffs, rods, and even gems in bracelets or jewellery.

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he held until then and started looking around and touching wands, hoping one reacts with him. However, each time, nothing, nothing, nothing. It was frustrating the hell out of him. He could feel some of the wands react to him, but the reaction wasn't right, they felt like they were fighting him.

In fact, most of the wands he touched reacted, and the rest he could at least feel, but that was odd. Thinking about it, his wand, left in the future felt similar to the wands reacting but not choosing, but on a whole new level, which could mean. He sighed. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to force a wand with a connection to Voldemort on him.

Harry wondered through the racks of foci shrugging as he started touching staffs, rods, gems, and jewellery. He knows in theory he should be able to use magic without one, but without having practice, (that he knows) he'll have to settle for something, which is when he startled and nearly groaned as his hand landed on three identical little gems, one blue, one red, and one green, all housed in little platinum claws on platinum hoops.

He didn't like the thought of piercing his ears, but. He looked them over and took out a card and read aloud. "Origin unknown, presumed somewhere in the Middle East to Western Asia," he said thoughtfully. "The green and the blue work as catalysts together, and focus while the red is a translator," he said thoughtfully.

"OK," he muttered as he picked them up. "The card says you're very weak, and that the only useful thing is the translator, but you can at least preform some magic, right," he said looking at the back of the card to see its empty. "These earrings look ancient and that's all it says… the guys that work here sure are working hard to earn their wage," he said sarcastically as he looked in the reflection of a magic focusing shield that barely reacted as he picked up the earrings with a sigh.

He took a few deep breaths as he saw a little splint of wood and held his free hand over it muttering a spell. He was shocked and surprised to see it turn into a thin needle. He had honestly thought that first exercise with McGonagall in transfiguration would never be used again, but he's not going to try piercing his ears with the blunt earrings. Though, the card was right, they aren't very strong, but they'll do for now.

Placing them down he picked up the needles and took some shallow and deep breaths. He has been hurt a lot worse that a prick from a needle. However, he still gasped in with each lobe he pierced, but grimacing as he put the green and blue hoop in he found that he felt a little more power now they're in, maybe because they were meant for ears, even though they're still vastly underpowered compared to modern day wands.

He had just shoved the other one in his pocket as he might put it in some other time and went to leave when he froze as he noticed a dirty black lead box behind him. He placed down the bloodied needle and went to investigate. Looking around it seemed to be the only thing contained.

It had a dusty note that red: Caution, level one warning: unknown origin, unknown materials, unknown magical properties, possibly extremely dangerous! Now, in the past if Harry had read a warning like that he would have left it alone, but now, he was curious and undone the latch nearly before he finished reading and opened it.

He frowned as he looked inside to see a small matte white tile inside with a hole in one corner with some kind of rounded black string cord attacked. Looking more, through the centre it has twin matte black engraved lines that peak up into a point like from a chart before going down and levelling off again. The tip of the point has a small black circular gem, dead centre.

Then under the gap in the line, he saw some weird markings engraved into the tile like writing, words maybe, but he couldn't understand what they said. However, without touching the tile, he pulled out the red-gemmed earring, and tried concentrating, but it was no good.

But then he looked back to the needle and picked it up. "If the foci one's work better while wearing them, then maybe you do too," he said readying himself. He wanted to put it in his left ear next to the green one, but his lobes aren't that big and he didn't trust himself not to screw it up.

Therefore, he did it without thought, on pure impulse, through the top of his left ear. He gasped out as it stung more than he thought it would, and it took him a few moments to get the nerve to pull it out. It took him another minute to get the new earring in and latch it.

He never thought he would ever wear earrings in his life, but looking to the shield he noticed something odd. His vision was bad, and for a moment he thought fate was against him when he took his glasses off. His vision was clear, and he grinned, as finally something was working for him. The red earring must have some other abilities, or maybe it's a side effect. He can't remember ever seeing this clear before, the glasses were nothing compared to this.

So, he looked down at the tile, able to admire it so much more now, but the marking was still in a different language, yet. "Raging… Freedom… so that's what you're called, the Raging Freedom?" he asked and didn't expect an answer, and didn't get one as he reached in and pulled it out, holding it in his hand.

He could feel a magic, but it was nothing like the wands and other foci. It didn't choose him as its master like they might have, and yet, it didn't tell him to go and stuff it like most of the others did.

The Raging Freedom was light, yet held some weight, and the 'string' felt like nothing he had ever felt before, so he knew even that wasn't normal. The tile itself was flawlessly smooth, and flipping it over he saw, that it was exactly the same on the back.

Harry smiled as he placed it around his neck with his timeturner. He might as well take it, or it will just go to waste, and maybe he can figure out how to use it, and what it does. They say curiosity killed the cat, but maybe the cat wanted to die, or die trying, trying to be more, and to understand the world and the things in it.

He quickly hid his glasses and needle in the lead box before looking into the shield again, other than the small trickles of blood and stinging, he did a good job. Then looking to a clock on the wall realised he and his friends and 'friends' should be here already and doesn't want to get caught with his pants around his ankles and grabbed a random wand that looked like 'his' one and ran.

Leaving the room was easy, and it was good that the wand he picked up, though didn't choose him, seemed somewhat nonchalant about being stolen by him. That means he won't potentially screw something up that he's been doing with a wand, while trying to use the earring foci.

He started to hear fighting after a few moments of running when he saw his first Death Eater, but it was Crabbe/Goyel, so he hid, knowing that slightly younger him will get rid of him pretty soon.

Harry waited for a short while before slipping out of his hiding spot before he dived out of the way of a spell, and struck the slimy Death Eater in the face with a crushing jinx, so hard, the man's head completely caved in, but that's what he gets for picking a fight with a guy using a temperamental wand.

There was another man, and he span on Harry flinging spells before three spinning lights of white tore into the room from the open door, connected as one spell and ripped straight through robes, flesh, muscle, and bone, out the other side. Blood splattered as the Death Eater crumpled into the wall.

Seconds later Ginny came around a corner helping Luna Lovegood. She didn't even pay Harry much attention as she helped her friend sit on the floor, besides where Harry stood up.

"You, OK, Luna?" he asked her, worried.

She looked up at him with a smile, nodding her head. "I am fine, thank you Harry, just a twisted ankle."

"Don't you worry Luna, Dumbledore will pay for this!" Ginny surprised him as she hissed this out in anger before looking to Harry and to the two dead Death Eaters, only one of which she killed.

She then reached up to him, not taking the black cord, but the gold chain, lifting it to see the timeturner before letting go. "You're from the future?" she asked, but she made it sound like she knows. However, he nodded anyway, confused. She smirked. "I just saw you running in the other direction so took a guess," she said shrugging.

"Dumbledore," he answered with a growl. "That bastard attacked, and Remus disarmed me while I was distracted. It was the only way to escape. I can't remember who I am, but I can sense… feel, this isn't real, and the old bastard even flaunted it. And I was so close to killing Ron and Hermione, I could almost taste my vengeance, but Remus interrupted and an Order sheep took my hit instead!

"Though, I'll give Hermione credit, she didn't give up Dumbledore's secrets," he said with an amused look, apart from his eyes, they were furious. "Ron told me enough to realise that Voldemort may be my enemy, but my truest fight is with Dumbledore, and the Order of the Phoenix!"

"Oh fuck, Harry!" Ginny whimpered, throwing herself into his arms. He automatically held her tightly. "I can't remember, I just can't, but I know, I just know things aren't right. Sometimes I preform spells I've never even heard of before, and then Luna gave me this locket of us, and it's like, everything in the world is wrong. I tried my hardest to show you my locket, but Ron and Hermione wouldn't leave you for a second. I even tried dating that Michael loser, but all I got was some flickers of hate aimed at him from you, and then Hermione and Ron distracted you.

"I had to dump him, because he wanted to kiss, but yuck, I'm yours and. I hate my brother so much. It was like, as soon as I saw the locket my feelings were unlocked… but Luna says this isn't the first. I want to rip Hermione's smug bookworm face off and shove it up her hairy ass."

Harry could only laugh as he cuddled his girl, his Ginny and took in her sweet scent like he had done hundreds of times before. "Then let's kill whoever gets in our fucking way, Death Eater, Order of the Phoenix. If they are Voldemort's or Dumbledore's, then they forfeit their lives!"

She pulled back with a soft smile and leaned up kissing his lips. The act was familiar to both of them as they held each other, lips moving, eyes drifting closed when their eyes snapped open, they pulled apart and an unlucky Death Eater met a bloodied fate.

"He should have learnt to knock," Ginny said smirking.

Harry shrugged, amused. "They should all learn that if they want a war, then its death on the battlefield."

"Such true words," she replied. "So where do we go to destroy Dumbledore, once and for all."

"There's an arch of death sitting on a dais," he replied. "In a huge chamber surrounded by seats where sick bastards watched executions… well, if when you enter the arch you die."

"I see, and then it will be the perfect place for the old bastards' death," she said laughing. "A place where countless people have lost their lives to filth like him before," she said pulling out of his embrace.

"It shall be perfect," he replied looking down at Luna. "We'll hide you somewhere safe, but you're in no condition to fight the likes of the Order," he said while she nodded, sad that she doesn't get to be a part of it, but she understands.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Through Unveiled Death

**Star Class**

**Chapter III**

**Through Unveiled Death**

Harry and Ginny had both found Luna the perfect place to hide and quickly headed off at a swift pace to find their fate, and hopefully end Dumbledore's reign of grooming for good, and end anyone in their way, because they were stupid enough to full prey to the old man.

They both know that its highly unlikely that they will actually win, and that their survival will be a miracle, but they're both determined. Its either victory or death – there is no third ground anymore. They either die, or the Order perishes, they will not accept capture, and they know they cannot escape.

If they ran, they would be running forever. The Order would never leave them alone. Harrys certain that after the customary hunt that Voldemort would just let them go rather than giving them a reason to get stronger, but Dumbledore, he would never let anyone go. He loves the control he has over people too much to ever let them have their own way.

However, this is the way things are until Dumbledore's death, but even if he does die here by either Harry or Ginny the Order are too far gone, too fanatical in 'Law of Dumbledore' that they will keep following his will long after his death. So it looks like those who have no mind for themselves and no hope have to perish along with their evil master.

They made it to one of the doors that led down into the Room of Death, and Harry was pleased to note that it was one of those that hadn't been used, but they both kept their eyes and ears on full alert, just encase someone were to have come this way after Harry had left.

Then it started, they watched as the past Harry ran down the stairs one side as Neville was under attack, and he killed two Death Eaters without much thought. They could hear the goings on inside the room as Neville gave past Harry his locket before they were interrupted by Dumbledore's arrival.

Ginny looked like she was gunning to just attack then, but Harry held her free hand, keeping her at bay. Then Dumbledore fired, and Remus disarmed Harry and Neville before Harry disappeared in a flicker of nothing.

Neville looked as shocked as Remus and Dumbledore, and Harry was going to save Neville when he didn't need to as a huge yellow spell spiralled straight into Dumbledore's spell and grabbed the white light and pulled it. It smashed it into the Arch of Death, causing the arch to glow but otherwise show no effects as both spells fizzled into nothing.

The other side showed Mad-Eye-Moody on the stairs holding his wand out, his one normal eye furious, and his electric blue one spinning around in his eye-socket crazily. Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks hot on his heels, both holding their wands, pointed at Order members.

However, while Tonks and Moody aimed at Dumbledore a fuming Sirius aimed at Remus. "How dare you, Lupin!" the man hissed out such rage that it was almost felt in the air. "How dare you attack my godson, your friend's only child, especially after hearing this fucking lunatic?!" he demanded, but Remus only flinched before rightening himself and staring down his 'friend'.

"Harry has been using dark magic," he said in his defence. "He was torturing his best friends, and was moments away from murdering Hermione Granger in cold blood!"

"Oh, cold blood?" he asked mockingly. "If Harry is going to murder her, I doubt its in cold blood. I'm not stupid… this old man's been doing something to me, him, and probably others too. But that piece of shit is always right, isn't he, you fucking pea-brained fucker!"

"Now, now, Sirius," Dumbledore suddenly interrupted with a pleasant smile. "I do what I do for the Greater Good of all of the magical world. Harry is dangerous, and leaving him and Ginny to do what they want will bring about change, and change is something nobody wants. They would have us kill the Death Eaters, but enough of this foolishness, put your wands down."

"I don't think so, Albus," Moody growled out, his expression cold. "I always knew you were a control freak, but stealing someone's free will, and having an army licking your ass to help, that's too much!"

Dumbledore just chuckled, shaking his head as if they're all naughty schoolboys. "You don't understand, but enough about that, you'll thank me in the future. Now Harry, m'boy, why don't you come out here!? I know you're not stupid enough to think that I would ever give you and Ginevra peace, so I know you won't run away! In your foolish minds, I know you think that killing me and destroying the Order will save you, but all that would do is end the magical world because Voldemort would take over.

"Though, I guess you don't remember what happened the last few times you broke free," he said chuckling. "Though, I'll admit, each time you were better, stronger, faster, and more gifted, in the end I subdued you both!"

"This times different old man!" Harry called out as he and Ginny exited their hiding spot, slowly walking down the stairs.

"And how, exactly is it different?" he asked, surprised and confused.

Harry and Ginny both laughed before Ginny told him. "This time, its death… freedom is death, either yours and your minions, or ours, which is why this room is such a fitting battle site. It has its own little gate to heaven or hell, but where we end up does not matter, as we shall be free from you as we do not fear death!"

"But everyone fears death," Dumbledore said starting to show some concern. "Even both of you should fear death. In death you shall both go to hell where you will be tortured for your ignorance for all of eternity."

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. "If we're going to hell, then so be it… we'll wait for you down there in our eternal prison. We'll be waiting to be a part of your punishment!"

"I will certainly not be going to hell m'boy," Dumbledore said chuckling as if the idea was ludicrous. "I have done nothing wrong, and I am a light wizard whereas the both of you are dark."

"At least we're not delusional," Harry muttered, amused to Ginny. She grinned and held back a giggle, as he turned back to Dumbledore, more amused. "Wow, I have to wonder where you come up with that twaddle… light and dark are not defined by your magic, or what you study. If anything they are divined by your deeds, and what you do with your magic and life."

"Well that's where you are wrong Harry," the old man replied as if Harry could never be correct. "From the first moment I saw you I knew you were dark, and evil. I told your parents, and though your father saw reason, and agreed that you should be locked up, then, your mother tried to kill me.

"Your mother thought so much like you," he said chuckling while others were surprised. "The truth is Harry that your mother killed your father. He took a killing curse meant for me, and she actually laughed after he died, but I managed to escape her evil. Her pathetic little friend, a dark witch too filled in, pretending to be your father with silly illusions, to give the impression… to protect you and your mother, because of the prophecy, and her sick love.

"That filthy little girl, Artemis Black, bastard, blood traitor, and dark witch, a silly little Slytherin," he hissed out smugly.

"Artemis… what the hell…?!" Sirius said angrily. "What did you do to my niece?"

"Oh, so you knew about her?" Dumbledore asked, amused. "But of course. I really didn't care too much to pay you and your friends much attention, but she hung out with Lily so I guess you would figure it out. Your older brother, the one your dear old mother said died a hero and a Death Eater, fell in love with a muggle woman and married her, but your father… well… he was angry, and I told him where to find your brother.

"Hadn't you ever wondered how your dear father died?" he asked whimsically. "He died a few years before you and Artemis were due to start Hogwarts. Your brother, Leo killed him, but died in the fight from his wounds. I believe he probably thought Artemis was a fitting name for his daughter, as Orion, your father was named for The Hunter; she was named for another myth, the goddess of the hunt from Greek mythology, The Huntress."

"Why would you do that, Dumbledore!?" Tonks suddenly hissed out angrily. "T-that's my cousin, and uncle. I never even knew…!"

"Leo was always such a stubborn boy," Dumbledore said with a sad shake of his head. "He never trusted me, but he also hated his own family… except maybe you Sirius, and possibly Andromeda, as you had already show signs of disobedience, but he would not side by me. His pathetic muggle wife and daughter were more important than the light, but we digress," he chuckled shaking his head.

"You're a monster," Harry hissed out angrily. "Don't you see the control he has over people, Remus… even my father! – and it seems you too," he said looking away back to the amused old man.

"I'm no monster Harry," he said shaking his head. "But when wizards with such magical heritage go astray and think that a muggles love is anything in comparison to a wizard or witch I have to straighten them out, but sometimes they are so stubborn and get themselves hurt or killed."

Harry sneered, his green eyes darker than anyone had seen them. "So, why don't you enlighten me, Dumbledore… you were behind Voldemort coming after me and my mother weren't you? Since you were the only one outside of the loop who knew James Potter was dead!" he hissed the name in disgust.

"Oh, indeed… what is it now, Mr. Evans," he said amused. "I had little choice, though my Order believed James was dead we could not prove it, and even I need proof, as that is the type I cannot fake. So I put Sirius under enough control to get him to change secret keepers position for Peter, as I already knew he was Voldemort's patsy. You see, at first because of the prophecy I thought that Neville here would be chosen, but I remembered that Voldemort isn't a pureblood either.

"So I didn't see the harm in sending him for you first and if you died I would find a way to send him after Mr. Longbottom. I watched the whole thing… those two… women were cooing over you in the lounge, all lovey-dovey, the perfect, freakish family!"

"M-my mum and Artemis Black were together?" he couldn't help but ask, shocked.

He nodded, laughing. "Yes, disgusting isn't it! They had always been so… close!" he said without wanting an answer, but Harry gave him a surprising one anyway.

"No," he said shaking his head in anger. "It just means I have to avenge two mothers instead of just one!" he hissed out shocking him.

"It's such a shame that their foolishness rubbed off on you, even after their deaths," Dumbledore said shaking his head. "And you were born with such evil in you, so now we'll have to stop you and put you back on the correct path before it's too late, and you hurt anymore innocent people. I'm sure we can sort things out so the ministry doesn't find out you've murdered some purebloods."

"So that's all this is about!?" Moody interrupted, disgust written plainly on his scared face. "Its all about the purebloods to you, and you're here to stop, Pot… to stop Evans from slaughtering the Death Eaters… that's it?"

"Ah, but what you don't see, Alistor, is that if all of those purebloods are gone, then the magical world will change," he said as if it should be obvious. "The muggle-borns will come in, out-numbering us, and with more control in their hands they will start bringing in muggle rubbish and changing our ancient traditions, and laws. So I'm afraid I cannot let such evil continue. The Death Eaters should be given the chance to change and see reason."

"All the while muggles and muggle-borns die?" Harry asked but Dumbledore just shrugged. Harry looked at where Hermione stood sickened. "Hermione Granger, traitor to her own people. And there was me thinking that you of all people didn't like the way the magical world was ran, what with that bull shit about elf rights. Do you honestly think a shit face like Dumbledore gives a shit? The Minister in all of his paranoia about Dumbledore wasn't too far from the mark. All you want is power!"

Hermione didn't respond as Harry and Ginny finally reached the bottom of the chamber; she just looked terrified of him and even stepped back cowering behind Dumbledore like he's a great pillar of hope and protection for her.

"She's too far gone, Harry," Ginny said looking at her in pity. "And even if she does see reason, see him for what he is, she's too far in it now, too far to escape our justice."

Ron interrupted, snorting smugly. "Shut it, Ginny no name, mum had promised that if you think about having anything more to do with Harry like this again we can get rid of you, and maybe even get some money for you too!"

Harry's eyes lit up with a flash of gold and Ron screamed as he was blast across the chamber, and if not for Dumbledore's quick action he would have went through the veil. However, the old man saved him with moments to spare and set him down behind him.

"Ronald, be careful," the old man said while looking back at Harry. "Nice earrings Mr. Evans," the old man said, chuckling. "Not very powerful, but with enough emotion did the trick. A new acquisition to go with your timeturner from this department I presume."

Ginny looked at Harry, amused. "I thought I hadn't seen them before, but I couldn't be certain so I never mentioned it, but thinking, past you wasn't wearing them, and I didn't notice the blood until now."

Harry shrugged impishly before his cold expression turned to Ron. "Next time, you'll be followed by your fat assed bitch of a mother!"

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" Ron spat out hatefully.

"Ronald, I suggest you shut the fuck up!" Tonks sneered at him. "If you don't I'll shut you the fuck up myself, you self-centred piece of ginger shit. Dam, I've wanted to tell him what I think of him for ages, it feels good."

Harry walked slowly with Ginny closer to the dais while she had distracted them before they both held up a shield as Dumbledore fired to cut them off. "You really do intend to die if you cannot win."

"Hey, if we can't win, nobody wins," Harry said shrugging. "I've learn quite a bit of pettiness from Ronald during Hogwarts. Sure, I'm certain most of its bull-shit, but I'm also certain the bull-shit is very true to his character. So, Dumbledore doesn't want us to win, so I guess…"

Harry trailed off as more Order members started flooding into the chamber, surrounding them all. Harry hadn't actually known there were that many Order members. He was pretty sure counting them wasn't the right thing to do in this situation.

"My friends…!" Dumbledore called out smiling. "Once again I bring bad news that Ginevra and Harry Evans… formally Harry Potter and to be again soon is betraying the light, and corrupting Mr. Longbottom, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and even Alistor Moody. We must capture them at once!"

"Stop…!" Harry shouted as they went to advance, they did. "Please, I'm begging for your help. Albus Dumbledore is an insane senile old man. We have to capture him and put him in a retirement home where he'll get the help he needs. He's been drugging me to take my free will…" he trailed to a stop. "But most of you already know, or suspect and don't fucking care, so you know what, neither do I!"

He laughed as he put his wand to his throat and they all gasped, for the wrong reason as he suddenly spoke in a huge voice that would echo all over the department. "Hey, Death Eaters, there seems to be too many of Dumbledore's ass lickers in the Chamber of Death! You know with the walk through arch, here, let me be your guides!" he said as he lifted the spell and patroni flew, blazing by so fast that even Harry didn't know what they looked like as they disappeared.

It took seconds for the Death Eaters to start bursting in, reinforcements having arrived at some point, as Harry knew there wasn't that many before. Harry moved to where, Sirius, Tonks, and Moody were, bringing Ginny with him.

Moody gave him a look. "Lesser of two evils, Moody," he answered as an explanation as Dumbledore was fuming as he turned to Harry. "It doesn't matter what you do anymore old man because the Death Eaters know the truth. The Death Eaters know my rage, and so too will Voldemort. His plans will change if you capture me. He'll come to set me free, and all of your secrets will be mine to tell of my own free will, and whether my enemy, I will lead them to your destruction."

"Then neither you nor the girl can live," he said, worried, afraid now. "Yes, it is a bad deed I do that saves the magical world."

Harry laughed as he gave Ginny a look and she nodded as they moved back towards the dais. "That's more like it you old fuck, I'll help rip your world down around our feet, Ginny and I, side by side as Wizard Slayers, working with the Death Eaters to destroy every last piece of this so-called light of yours," he said spitefully.

The other three looked at them, shocked for a moment as Moody made some gestures and they noticed too, while the fighting is going on around them, Harry and Ginny are leading Dumbledore closer to Deaths Door.

"You are just a pitiful dark wizard aren't you Harry, finally showing your true colours," the old man said while Tonks, Moody, and Sirius were moving, slipping behind the old man while Harry and Ginny took careful steps up the dais and stopped at the top.

"Professor, it's a trap!" Hermione called out as the old man blocked Harry and Ginnys summoning charms and the three banishers from behind, swatting them back.

Harry and Ginny staggered and nearly fell into the arch, but managed with effort to keep themselves upright. "Stupid girl-!" Moody hissed banishing Hermione and cracking her head on a wall where she slumped unconscious.

Ron went right after her as Tonks let out her anger, but Dumbledore managed to side step Sirius's killing curse. "Bastard," Sirius snarled as they circled the old man while he smiled, almost amused. "You murdered my niece and Lily. If they were happy you should have left them alone!"

"I don't care about their happiness, just the magical worlds," he retorted smugly. "They had one of the two possibly chosen children, and I knew they were planning to take the boy and leave the country only to disappear into the muggle world. If they did that I would never find the boy again."

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry hissed out and the old man conjured a physical shield, blocking it. "You won't get away with any of this shit Dumbledore," he said hatefully as he looked around at the fight and saw that for once the Order wasn't losing. Though, they were having Death Eaters revived on them every so often, but the Order outnumbers them by a hefty margin.

"I see, you've noticed your 'reinforcements', losing, and even running away," Dumbledore said smugly. "Now, perhaps, I'll give you both one last chance to do what is right," he said opening his arms wide in welcome.

They looked at each other and nodded in sadness before giving each other one last sweet kiss. "Yes, let's do what is right," they both said in perfect sync that they would make Fred and George, the Weasley twins envious.

Dumbledore smiled in pleasure before he heard words that sent a cold chill down his spine. "Harry, Ginny, don't, we can win!" Tonks cried out and he looked to see tears in her eyes.

The old man spun to see Harry and Ginny walking back towards the arch, holding each other and looking content. His eyes widened as he screamed with all his might. The hall stopped fighting, shocked to look down and see Ginny and Harry walking back into deaths embrace. The hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop from anywhere.

"Death shall be our ultimate adventure!"

Those words echoed on forever throughout the chamber as they watched them slide away into the void of death with smiles on their faces when a golden sand exploded out of the arch casing the shimmer of death to glow, and more and more explosions erupted from within the department.

Dust flew in, bursting through the doors and surrounded the dais in a sand storm blasting Dumbledore, Tonks, Sirius, and Moody back, far away, the winds sticking them to the far walls, and others were blown down, screaming.

They could hear a mechanical sound and a blast of magic as a white glow came from within the storm before it imploded, and stopped in a ploom of sand. They all crawled up, pained and aching to see the normal brown sand settling over the chamber. The dais was crumbling, and the arch was empty, powered out and collapsed leaving nothing but a ruin and a shredded piece of purple cloth.

"W-what just happened?" someone asked in a pained whisper.

"Evans," Dumbledore hissed angrily. "No truer title for a muggle wannabe than his muggle mothers name!" he said as he angrily stood. "Pick up these traitors…!" he hissed out wiping blood from his head. "They'll be spending the rest of their lives in Azkaban, and don't forget that blonde Lovegood girl; she'll be around here somewhere!"

He didn't even care that the Death Eaters were fleeing. He just wants to find out what happened and to make sure Harry and Ginny are dead. If not, he'll need to find them and put them in their place.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. The World Tomorrow

**Star Class**

**Chapter IV**

**The World Tomorrow**

Harry groaned as he tried to shake away the fog from his mind. His body ached all over and he's certain his clothes are nearly completely shredded. His eyes were open but its still dark, like someone hadn't bothered to pay the electric bill, but then he wondered whether they have to pay electric bills in death.

That reminded him. He and Ginny stepped through that Death Arch thing in the ministry, but here he is, in pain, and breathing so he must be alive, but he can remember the whole ordeal so he hasn't been captured by Dumbledore, and he's not tied up, so Voldemort hasn't got him either.

It took him a moment to realise he's under a soft warm body, and can practically feel her tattered robes. He doesn't know what happened but it's better than losing to Dumbledore. Though, if death is better than losing to Dumbledore, then whatever this is, is, right, or something like that?

"Harry, are you OK?" Ginny asked as she shuffled from on top of him, (normally a nice place to be) to her knees beside him. "Not that I'm complaining, but why aren't we dead?" she asked as she watched his shadow kneel up beside her. "And, I can't find my wand, but, if it suffered even half as much as me, it's gone."

"Yeah, mine isn't here either, but," he sighed in relief, feeling his ears. "I have all of the earrings still so, voila," he said as a bright ball of light appeared in his cupped hands showing each other how banged up they look, and how torn their clothes are that they're near falling off.

She smiled at him while he blushed as he could see her right boob, and light pink nipple on full display through a huge tear, and a nice boob it is, but she saw him blushing, and staring, and looked down, quickly covering herself, her own cheeks flaming up while he snickered.

"Harry, you…" she said rolling her eyes. "You should treat a girl to dinner before you even think you can see her boob, not take her to a battle and hope you get lucky," she said adjusting and tying her robe to keep herself decent enough for now as her bra and blouse had broken.

"The battle came to us, Gin," he said rolling his eyes. "And a very lovely boob it is," he added cheekily.

She blushed, but giggled. "You… you don't think they're too small, do you, I do, but if you like that then I'm glad-."

"Ginny," he interrupted her before she started babbling, smiling as she stopped, looking impish. "You are perfect the way you are, with big breasts or tiny ones, which yours aren't so don't be silly."

She sighed and fidgeted with some of her robe. "Sorry, yeah, I guess we have to find out where-."

"We're on top of the dais," Harry interrupted and she looked around, wide eyed to see the place looked like an abandoned ruin like from something her brother Bill might study for Gringotts.

The place was dusty and covered in sandy dust. The arch was in pieces, crumbled to nothing but really old rock. They looked around as they stood and got a good look at the stands. The wood was rotten and falling apart, rickety and useless for even fire wood, and they were both sure it's going to be dangerous using the steps to get out.

"Harry, we were just here and… what could have happened," Ginny asked, confused and a little frightened as she held his arm, pulling him closer and his arm into her chest. "The place is a mess… but I suppose it's possible to break the arch, but it looked really old, and if someone hadn't done it before then-…"

"It's OK, we'll figure something out," he said looking down at his gold chain and black cord, letting the orb float he took them both. The timeturner was empty and half of it gone, the other half and the chain blackened and melted in places. The tile also had black smudges over it and felt more alive, more awake maybe than it had before, but he just let them both go, thinking.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think to be sure, we have to get out of here and get above ground," he said grimacing as he looked at the once sturdy stairs. "We're just going to have to be extra careful while walking up them and try not to lean on one spot heavily for too long, OK?"

"Y-yeah," she replied, taking a few deep breaths. "Death isn't as uncomplicated as I thought it would be," she said, joking to lighten the mood.

Harry laughed even though it wasn't all that funny. "OK, so what, we get out of here, run far, far away, train, get stronger and then come back and kill Dumbledore and everyone who stands by his side?"

"Yep, sounds like a plan," she agreed, nodding. "Then we kill Voldemort and his minions too."

"I'm glad our scheme isn't overly complicated like theirs are," he said, smiling as he led her to the safest looking route with the little light orb following them. "OK, Gin, we shouldn't put too much pressure on the stairs," he said looking up to the mouldy door above them.

She nodded as she let his arm go and together they slowly started up; each step creaking and sounding like their doom. Or at least like they're going to fall and hurt something, or break a bone or two.

They moved slowly, not even talking as they concentrated, taking small and quiet breaths, with some of the creaks making them pause as if they were sneaking out of their room at night and didn't want to get into trouble, only with this, they don't want to fall through the wood.

It took what should have been a minute around fifteen before they reached the top. They looked at each other, sweating as Harry grabbed the door handle and the metal didn't just dissolve away, and the handle didn't fall off either.

Harry carefully pushed the door open and they were both relieved that it opened into the dark, Harry's light orb heading in first lighting up an empty room. Harry stepped in when Ginny yelped out as the wood beneath her feet gave way and Harry span, catching her hand and holding her tight as she swung.

They watched in awe as her misplaced foot had caused a chain reaction as they watched every last bit of wood started crumbling in one direction, collapsing in a roar of wood and creak of nails and screws, crashing to the floor leaving nothing under Ginny but dust and sand, clouding up as the last of the wood landed.

However, the sand and dust didn't reach them as Harry pulled Ginny up and slammed the door, which might have been amusing as it just feel into the pit leaving a hole while Ginny hugged him to 'death'. He held her back, kissing the top of her head, relaxing a little, feeling comforted.

"We can't stay here all day," Harry said, amused as she pulled back and allowed him to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "We have to get the hell out of here," he said looking around at the dark empty room, only lit by his orb. "This place was creepy when it was full of magical creepy stuff, so how the hell did it get creepier without it?"

Ginny could only shrug, as she looked around, grimacing. "I don't know, but maybe because it just has a… you know, lifeless feel to it."

"You mean the Ministry is a ghost town," he asked and she nodded. "Yeah, I don't feel anything, and normally I could at least sense the magic in the air, but… nothing… or at least nothing nearby."

She nodded as she took hold of his hand. "Yeah, it's weird… let's… umm… just find the way out of the building," she said pulling him along.

Their little light orb followed along as they walked through empty rooms, and whereas doors had before magically closed when left open for too long, none of these had so much as a spark of magic in them, which was worse than when they closed. They soon found a way out into the entrance to the Department of Mysteries.

However, the circular room was dead, all of the doors open and lifeless, even that weird room he could never get open. It was easy getting out of the department, and looking down to where the worst trials would be heard, on the lowest level; Harry was surprised to see the bottom of the stairs must have caved in at one point, as it was full of rocks, bricks and plain rubble.

"Harry," Ginny said nervously. "I think something is seriously wrong here," she said worriedly stating the obvious as they made their way towards where the elevators should be, and they were. It's just they're powerless and open, but other than that some massive pillar was to one side of them, near obscuring them.

The pillar is new, and blue, covered in cobwebs, and made out of a metal, but has no markings on it. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, wide eyed as he took her into one of the elevators and pressed for the auditorium. However, nothing happened, the lift didn't even acknowledge them.

"Harry," she said pointing to the roof hatch.

He groaned. "This is starting to feel like a spy movie, or book or something."

She smiled at him sheepishly. "We're stuck underground and that strange metal pillar is blocking the stairs, so we don't have much of a choice, so I'll help you up, since you're stronger you can pull me up afterwards."

"OK," he said taking a deep breath as he concentrated and the hatch flew up and swung open. "Thank fuck that thing wasn't rusted shut, it was heavy enough for my earring foci as it is."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle as Harry created a spare light orb to float up and give him light before she cupped her hands and struggled to keep enough height while pushing him up, but he was soon squirming up on top of the lift before poking his head through, grinning as he offered his right hand down.

She took hold and with his help climbed up his arm and he pulled her onto the lift with the second light following her. They were panting for breath, lying on the top of the lift side by side for a short while.

"Did you need to grab my butt like that Harry?" she asked, but didn't sound mad or even annoyed.

"Yep," he agreed, laughing.

She laughed herself. "Well next time, I'm going to grab some handfuls of you too, just to make things fair."

"Fine by me, but let's get the hell out of here first," he said standing and helping her up while she nodded.

They finally looked up and both were relieved that the steel structure of the lift shaft, though looked rusty in areas had a proper metal maintenance ladder running down it. They smiled at each other and Ginny went first, Harry second, which gave Harry a good look up Ginnys torn robe and skirt, her blue panties a little torn up, but not much. He knows she knows he can see, but he's certain she likes giving him the view as much as he likes the view.

It was nice that he had such a great view as the ladder just seemed to go on forever. He hadn't realised how far underground the Ministry went. He just has to say he's actually impressed, but there is this part of him that felt they might have used muggles to build it, and not even paid them, but he'll worry about that some other time.

"So, umm… Harry," Ginny spoke after several minutes of just climbing, feeling embarrassed now and wishing he went up first, but this seemed cool and semi-sexy at the time. "W-what do you think happened to everybody, and the Ministry?" she had to finally ask the important question that had been on her mind.

"I-I honestly don't have much of a clue," he said thoughtfully. "We could be in an alternate world where war wiped out the human race for all I know."

Ginny sighed sadly. "Yeah, I thought of that, but it really doesn't seem likely does it?"

"Na, I guess not, but wherever we are can't be as bad as we were can it?" he asked thoughtfully. "I mean… well, at least Dumbledore's not here, but then I doubt he would be able to cope with such a drastic lack of magic around him, stuck in a strange and empty Ministry of Magic."

She laughed at the idea. "Yeah, we would have the upper hand here. I hear young people just have a knack for adapting, unlike a dipshit like Dumbledore. He would probably be crying for his Order of the Slaves!"

Harry laughed aloud. "I like that new nick name," he said chuckling, amused.

"I thought you would," she said. "Oh, crap," she said as Harry had nearly bumped his head into her butt as she stopped climbing abruptly. "The elevator doors missing, and thinking about that, I didn't see any, but, there's a huge vent… I think if you can open it, we can fit through."

"OK," he answered as he started climbing over her. The vent was pretty large and didn't take much to get it open as it had some quick release latches. Ginny gave him a sheepish smile as she realised he didn't need to use magic and he helped her slid in.

Harry followed her, and though it was a snug fit, it wasn't too bad. The orbs flew, one in front and one behind, lighting the whole tunnel. "For a post-apocalyptic world they sure do have nice air vents," Harry joked.

"Harry, not funny, this is abnormal, even for magic," she said, annoyed. "They couldn't have moved or changed the ministry in a few months, let alone minutes or at least hours," she said, worried. "Oh, there's a way out, OK, there," she said as she wiggled out with Harry behind her into a spacious dark room and Harry snubbed out his orbs.

"Harry, not funny," Ginny said, annoyed at him. "We could be anywhere-."

"Or a locker room," he suggested as he turned on a light switch and the artificial lights lit up in the huge room with rows of lockers with LED name tags in green lighting a few of them up, and Harry looked around while Ginny stared in awe.

The room has rows of shower cubicles and a large bathhouse type bathtub with another door leading into what says to be a girl's locker room. He shrugged as he ignored the 'keep out' and 'Emergency Use Only' signs and unlocked the girls' door to reveal another large locker room just the same.

Looking around Harry found a huge room in the men's side with loads of what could only be uniforms for something. "Ginny, I found clothes," he said gesturing the girls' side. "Go find something to wear, we can't go around looking like this, and shower too. Whatever is going on here, we don't want to stand out, OK?"

"Umm… sure Harry, but, is it safe?" she asked nervously.

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, just be careful," he said in thought. "I'll lock the door, just encase, so leave through the main door when you're finished, and wait for me if I'm not done first."

"OK," she said, worried but trusting his judgement, she left the room and heard the lock click closed after her.

Meanwhile Harry had picked out this weird all into one rubber (or something like rubber) suit in black with red and grey with boots and a red jacket with this weird badge on it with an S and F in blue with a gold coloured half circle with the point facing into the centre, curving inwards. He placed them down next to a shower and stripped naked before dumping his clothes and using as much strength as he can to just vanish them away.

He then stepped into a shower and realised it has no controls like muggle and magical ones, but looking to the advanced looking white jet spray thing above his head he knows it has to work somehow. So after fiddling with it, touching the wall, doors, everything, he did the last thing to come to mind.

"S-shower, on?" he asked uncertainly.

Then the spray just started and some coloured screen appeared in front of him out of nowhere, like – well a light window. He believes the muggles called them holograms, but they hadn't invented any like this last he saw. He looked it over to see it was set for just warm and touching the screen upped the heat a little when he heard a soft knocking on the door.

"Ginny!?" he called.

"Yeah!" she replied.

"It's voice activated!" he called knowing what she wanted.

"Um… thanks!" she called sounding embarrassed.

Harry was quite impressed as it dispensed soap, shower gel, shampoo, and conditioner on command. He had been showering for a full five minutes when he was startled as the main door opened and seconds later a large man came into view. He was wearing some green combat type trousers and a tight black tee shirt with a green jacket like the red one Harry chose.

"Hey there, Cadet," he said with a laugh as the cubicles are low enough to look over to at least see his face, and possibly shoulders if he was a bit taller.

"Whoa, hard day, you look pretty banged up, you here to see your mother or father or something, or has your school been loaning you out to test some command equipment, or start your academy training?" he asked as he gestured the tile on top of his clothes as if he actually knew what it is.

"Yeah, I'm just here to help test some stuff and stuff, for the academy," he agreed, trying not to sound too confused while the large man stripped and got into the shower a couple stalls over and started it up.

"Yeah, well with the war," the man said shaking his head as he started washing up. "I guess we have no choice but to leave some testing up to you kids, every little helps, and joining the academy while still at school, and having a Command Seal is a bonus, and Keys like yourself aren't too common, so you're going to be a pilot, huh?"

"Umm… I guess so," Harry said trying to pretend he has a clue about what's going on. "I've not long been here, just arrived and-and-."

"I know, I know, spending your summer vacation working," he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "At least you get a few credits to spend when you do have time of. I know they like to let you have one day, normally a Sunday, but I guess Sunday for rest is just an old tradition. What are you, fifteen, sixteen, so you should be fighting fit to work hard and do your family proud."

"My mother and… mother… they're dead," Harry said almost startled looking at the man, he looked, sad, and understanding.

"I know the feeling kid," he said with a sigh. "My parents died when a quarter of Paris was wiped off the face of the Earth. They were stationed there a few years back," he said not mentioning, or seeming to care that Harry said two mothers, and not noticing Harry flinch. "Yeah, it could have been me too, but my ship was attacked and it delayed our return. We had dinner plans, and… well, that's pretty much it, you?" he asked, smiling over. "You don't have to, but I've found it helps to be open and upfront about these things."

"My mothers were murdered by a dark wizard," he said, wondering whether the man would show surprise but he did not. "He tried to kill me, but… well… he died instead, and I don't really know why or how. That's it really, nothing too fancy or heroic. I was fifteen months old."

"Death is just that quick, kid," he said with a sigh and a shrug. "That's why you have to enjoy life kid, even in the face of death, enjoy life, or maybe especially in the face of death as you know you could be gone at any moment. It's best to go with a grin on your face, content, rather than to die in fear."

"Thanks," Harry said, laughing. "I guess you're right. Shower, stop, blow dry," he hoped that worked (the magical world showers had a blow dry feature at Hogwarts), and it did here too, as he had washed up good, and the dryer was quick at getting him dry.

Harry soon got out of the shower and pulled on his new all in one suit but it took him a moment to realise why it was baggy, after pulling on his gloves, he clicked a button on his right cuff and they vacuum-sealed to him, fitting him perfectly. He pulled on his boots and they did a similar thing. The suit is padded, armoured, and he couldn't imagine anything being more comfortable, like a second skin, as he pulled on his jacket, but left it undone.

He looked himself over in the mirror, surprised at how well the suit fits and moulds to his body. "Umm… thanks for the talk, man," Harry said with a grin. "I think I'll be OK, so no worries," he said picking up his, what did he call it, right, Command Seal, and placing it around his neck he just tossed the remains of the timeturner in the trash before leaving the locker room.

Harry couldn't keep the stupid grin from his face as he saw Ginny, her outfit was like his, but blue and hugged her in all the right places and accentuated her bust even more. She had found a blue hairclip to tie her hair back with and obviously figured out how to close the clothes.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked after a few moments of enjoying him gawk at her.

"Ginny, you look spectacular," he said with a grin while she blushed and let him kiss her. "By the way, Ginny, I think we're in the future," he said causing her to gape like a goldfish, a cute goldfish.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. In a World yet to Come

**Star Class**

**Chapter V**

**In a World yet to Come**

"Harry, travel to the future is impossible," Ginny responded after he told her where he thinks they are, or more correctly put, that he thinks they're in a when, not where. "The reason it isn't possibly is that the future hasn't happened yet."

"But what if the future has already happened?" Harry said confusing her, and himself a little. "We could travel into the past from the future, or present, but to the past the future has not happened yet, so in your 'truth' time travel should be impossibly, full stop."

Ginny paused any rebuttal as she realised something. "That actually makes sense… maybe Hermione wasn't the smart one."

"Of course she wasn't. She got groomed by Dumbledore," he replied before looking more serious. "Oh, and I thought you should know, I think we're at war, or the future is. There was this guy who came in, a soldier I think, and he mentioned we're at war, and I just went with the flow so he didn't suspect anything."

"Oh, well, that's not an inconvenience or anything," Ginny said sarcastically, well tried to, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Hey, look at it this way," he said with a smirk as he gestured the cream coloured brightly lit hall around them. "At least we're free from all of those morons back in the past."

"Point taken," she conceded. "They can't find us in the future, but how far forward are we?"

He shrugged looking thoughtful. "I couldn't say, I really haven't looked for a calendar, but something tells me the Ministry is a lot different compared to how it used to be."

"Come, let's go take a look around and maybe we can find out," she suggested taking his hand.

Harry nodded as he led her down the corridor where they walked passed a few people in uniforms of different colours like the man Harry saw in the locker room. They nodded as they passed or said a good afternoon. However, as they walked the corridors they hadn't found any calendars, but it is just a hallway so didn't really expect to find one pinned to a wall.

Then there are doors leading off, and a few corridors, some doors automatic and glass, while some are solid fire doors with normal handles. However, nobody gave them much of a look as they walked.

"I think we chose good outfits," Harry said smiling at Ginny.

She grinned, as she looked him up and down. "I couldn't agree more," she said cheekily.

Harry laughed when they stepped through some frosted glass automatic doors at the end when his mouth dropped open and his laugh died on his lips. Ginny was startled as her eyes widened once she started looking around. The whole side of the auditorium was glass and going up over two hundred feet.

It let in the bright sun and showed huge buildings a few hundred yards across a court with trees, benches and food stands. They saw people outside eating food and laughing with friends, but not only that but they saw goblins, and even centaur outside wearing uniforms too.

Then they noticed other creatures neither of them had ever seen before, from a lizard like female with long swishy tail, and weird green coloured eyes and yellow skin, but her face was more of a human shape combined with lizard. She doesn't have any hair, but her hands are clawed.

There were other creatures beside her but they didn't give their eyes enough time to take all of that in as they looked around. There are desks and computer systems with holographic control panels and windows. The desks are made of some kind of white plastic, thick and bulky looking, but quite nice.

They have a huge curved reception desk running the length of a wall with doors leading off behind. They have many 'people' from human to no-quite working behind the desk, answering whatever with – well holographic video phones Harry guessed, and dealing with people, most of which aren't wearing uniforms, but dressed casually.

The auditorium has many layers going up with escalators, with glass panel sides to look down with white banisters and countless people moving back and forth. The layers went at least five storeys high with many different creatures, and uniforms, some of which aren't anything like Harry and Ginnys.

"Ginny," Harry said while she just nodded her head. "I told you so; we are so in the future."

"Harry," she said pointing up at a huge sign above reception. It was holographic and has the same S and F badge as their jackets with words underneath.

Harry read: "Mana Research and Development," he said in awe. "Wow, they're… we're certainly in the Ministry of Magic, it's just… I don't think wizards hide anymore."

"You think?" she asked, trying to scold him for stating the obvious but he could sense her fear and worry.

Harry squeezed her hand smiling at her. "It'll be fine, Gin… I'll always be here to protect you, so don't worry," he said smiling at her.

"Hey, you two!"

They froze as someone yelled out. They mildly noted just a few looks, but nobody paid it much more attention when an angry looking girl with long black hair came into view glaring at them both, about Harry's height.

Her hair is down to her butt and she's dressed like them, but hers is coloured purple with a bronze coloured dagger in her belt. Her cool grey eyes glared at them as if they offended her somehow. She might be quite the sort after girl if she smiled, but still she made glaring kind of pretty, and Ginny felt put out as this girls breasts are huge, and only made to look bigger by the form hugging suit.

"I heard the other two backed out on us!" she said rolling her eyes as she walked around them both before stopping, her eyes lingering on Harry's tile. "Well I suppose you'll both do for replacements, but I wish the Classes would tell us when they find replacements. I'm, Kennedy Clyde your superior, soon to be year eight of Titan Academy. So what school are you from, and what are your names!?" she quickly demanded.

"Hogwarts," Harry said quickly, praying it still exists and that wouldn't be odd. She nodded but looked snooty about it. She probably thinks her school is superior, and if they were in the past still he would agree with her, but Hogwarts has to have improved since then.

"Umm… I'm Harry Evans, and this is Ginevra Umm… Black," he said hoping that doesn't sound weird, but he knows Ginny doesn't want to be referred to by that other name anymore, they're nothing but Dumbledore worshipers now.

"Umm… I'm year six… well, after the summer," he said as he remembered the holiday has just started. "And Ginny is going to be year five," he said, and was thankful that she didn't think they're too young to be here, doing whatever it is they're supposed to be doing.

"I would have thought even that school would teach you some manners when talking to your superiors," she said, annoyed. "You, girl," she said glaring at Ginny. "If you're here, you're obviously a Key… so do you have a Command Seal yet or not?" she asked, gesturing her dagger before pointing at Harry's necklace tile. "It can be a weak one like his for all I care, if not we'll have to find yours."

"Umm… well, no," Ginny said nervously and just as confused as Harry is.

Kennedy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Of course you don't," she replied flipping her hair. "I didn't even know I had newbies coming in today… I bet you don't even have any credits do you?" she asked and they just kept looking confused, but at least they know that's currency and could blush about how poor they obviously are. "OK, so you're pretty much blank screens, and looking you haven't even been issued ID yet," she said gesturing the card pinned to her jacket pocket.

"First things first," she said grabbing their arms and dragging them after her. "We need to get you both some ID scores set up in the system, and ID badges," she said in annoyance.

Harry and Ginny might have said something suspicious if this girl wasn't so scary. But, they might as well go with the flow. They don't know what will happen to them if they try to claim they're time travellers from the past accidently sent forward in time while battling Dumbledore. He might be a revered hero or something, though Harry doubts that Dumbledore would ever let this happen to the Ministry, and wonders how things change so much.

Kennedy led them into a security office where she reprimanded men and woman who were obviously her superiors for goofing off and playing video game on these VR (Virtual Reality) games systems, and got them scurrying over themselves to get Harry and Ginny in the system.

Everywhere he goes, Harry noted security seems to suck, and they're supposedly at war, but when it's in his favour, he isn't going to complain. Their folly is his gain. He just hopes it will be this easy slipping into Hogwarts and becoming students again.

"OK, there are a few standard rules, etc., that you should know," Kennedy said as she led them out of the security offices and into a lift and as it went up, she slapped their hands apart. "None of that in any public areas while in any kind of Star Force uniform, even with cadet badges. If you want to make out or whatever, do it in private or wear some civilian clothes during your off time.

"While I did your ID I set up an account. It will work just like your civilian account, and the MRD will pay into your account once a week with your normal pay, plus any bonus's you might make. So you just use any terminal to check your balance or transfer credits, and when you use a shop, blah, blah, blah, the credits will be automatically taken like normal. They've deposited your upfront fee of five hundred credits for whatever, so you don't go hungry, though they serve free meals here, they're not as nice as other places around the city.

"Also, outside of training or research, fighting with or without mana is forbidden, and using sorcery around civilian areas is a no, no. Last time some moron clogged up the whole of the pavilion when some stupid Primary School was field tripping, and the kids wouldn't let him go until he put on a magic show, so now, because of him, we have to show some more restraint.

So anyway, if you have a problem take it to a simulator, or a training room. However, if you have a problem that can't be sorted like that you're supposed to make a formal complaint with a senior cadet, which I am one, yours in fact. But I honestly don't want to hear it. You're in my Class, so you beat them on the field or in the sim. I hate complaining winge bags."

"I don't think I've ever grassed on anyone no matter how douchy they are," Harry couldn't help but say.

She looked at him and smirked. "Good, that's what I like to see, a man who takes care of his own problems. How about you, Black?" she asked, eying Ginny.

"Umm… well, I really doubt I would tell on anyone," she said with an impish smile. "I like the sound of this training room bit. I can beat up boys and girls if I need to, right?"

"Whoa, feisty, sure you can. I do all the time," she said with a look that said she has enjoyed a lot of time beating up morons. "But enough of that… you can get away with being rude or friendly with senior cadets. However, try that on some of the staff and the officers, which most of the staff, or should I say professors are, and you'll find they're going to show you how to get a work out in the sims or worse, and in a training ground, understand, this is not school now."

"Yes, ma'am," they both said in unison, and though Kennedy heard the slight sarcasm, she let it drop as she can't be-bothered.

"Well, come on Doctor Dubaken's office is just around the corner," she said with a sigh as the elevator door opened on a floor that can't look out over the auditorium so they must be pretty high.

She led them through some pristine corridors and round a corner through a fogged glass door with a red 'No Unauthorised Personnel' sign on the sliding doors. However, it opened fine for them and they carried on until they were led into a large lab/office combination with men and women of different species wearing lab coats.

"I would rather not deal with…" she said quietly gesturing some of the none humans. "Aliens but in my chosen career it really can't be helped," she said as she knocked on a door inside the lab and it opened automatically.

"Oh, I thought you might have been River," the blue skinned man/guy, whatever behind the desk said with a smile as they entered. "How very nice of you to bring guests by Miss. Clyde," he said doing something on his computer. "But I'm expecting River, she's only been here two days and already she hasn't been on time, but she's a bright one. Starts her sixth year at Hogwarts after the holiday's… what about your two new friends?"

"This is Harry Evans, and Ginevra Black," she replied rolling her eyes at him. "The girls a Key and needs a Command Seal."

"I see," he said nodding with a smile; his large black eyes blinked up and down, and then left and right. He has dark purple hair slicked back, short, and purple lips on his light blue skin. If it wasn't for the skin colour, lips, eyes and hair not to mention pointed ears and tail Harry could call him human.

Harry actually wondered why the whole alien thing hadn't freaked him out, but the neither did the whole mess with joining the magical world. He's seen so many freaky things that surprise isn't that easy for him.

"Well, let's find her, hers," he said as he stood up. He taller than them and looking about three times their age too. However, he paused as he looked at Harry's seal. "What a unique design you have there Mr. Evans," he said, looking at it intrigued as he moved around his desk, brushing his white coat down for creases, his legs are different, bending the wrong way (compared to a humans) and larger feet.

"What is it called?" he asked as he bent to better see it. "I'm afraid my translator isn't working on the writing, does yours?" he asked looking at the red earring before back.

"No," he replied feeling embarrassed and surprised this man, err, whatever knows what his earring is. "It's called… Raging Freedom," he said, half expecting them to have heard of it or something, but they showed no sign of recognition.

"Yes, well," he said standing up straight, smiling. "Let us leave to find Miss. Blacks Command Seal, yes, yes-," he said sounding overly excited at the idea when the door slid open automatically as a very tan skinned girl skidded in breathing heavily and looking sheepish.

"Sorry I'm late again!" she said huffing and puffing for breath. "I got distracted, again… mum wanted me to put out some laundry an-."

"Maybe you should move into the dorms, moron!" Kennedy sneered at the girl causing her to wiltter and her happy smile to melt away. "Then mummy wouldn't be able to make you late," she said in annoyance.

The girls long fox like ears go up the side of her hair a brownish-red colour, up just above her head into black tufts, folding in sadness. Her expressive cross-slanted yellow eyes watered and her pink lips quivered showing off sharp twin-canines, top and bottom. Harry just wanted to quickly run his fingers through her brownish red hair and comfort her.

She's wearing a uniform of black trousers, and thick padded top with the S and F logo over the front, and her ID on her belt, and a black shirt with logo over her left breast, with only several of the lower buttons done up to just over her chest. Then she's wearing a royal blue jacket with the Ravenclaw coat of arms on it, over her right breast. If Ginny thought that Kennedy is well endowed with a large chest, this girl is blessed by the goddess of titties.

However, what even Ginny found irresistible is the long brownish-red fluffy foxtail coming out of her trousers from just over her pert round butt leading to black at the end. She startled as Ginny couldn't help herself, and got her hand slapped away by Kennedy while the foxy girl went red in the cheeks.

"Don't encourage her," Kennedy said rolling her eyes. "And take my advice idiot or you'll end up ruining your future," she said to the fox girl before leaving the room.

"Try not to pay too much attention to people like her River, she doesn't understand what she's saying," Dubaken said with a sigh. "Anyway, River, these are Harry Evans, and Ginevra Black, but I understand she prefers to be called Ginny, according to her file. Oh, and this is River Tanton," he said. "River, Ginny here, is here for a Command Seal, so this will be your first time helping someone find the right one, so that will be fun."

River nodded as she wiped her eyes with her claw-like finger nailed hands, and longer than a human's fingers. "I-it's nice to mean you both… do you go to Titan Academy too?" she asked, hoping not.

"No," Harry said smiling as she looked so relieved. "We're Gryffindors," he said which brightened her mood significantly.

"Wow, that's cool, I'm so relieved," she said happy again. "So you're both training to become pilots. I want to captain my own ship someday like my dad-."

"Well, we best not keep Miss. Clyde waiting," Dubaken quickly interrupted knowing kids they could talk all day and he doesn't have all day and knows Miss. Clyde will be back and angry if they don't hurry.

He led them out of his office where Kennedy stood looking bored and glaring. "Just hurry up, and send Evans and Black out after you're done. I'm going to get a soda," Kennedy said rolling her eyes and not waiting for them to say anything before she stalked off out of the lab.

"OK then, if you'll both follow me and River," Dubaken said as he was happy to lead them through the lab and some other security doors into a large room with solid blue benches, but when he clicked his fingers Harry and Ginny gasped.

"Yes, quite the amazing sight," the doctor chimed, laughing as the benches opened up with blue light and out floated all sorts of weird things from swords and daggers to bracelets to watches. "Just look around Ginevra, and you'll know it when-."

He paused as he saw her take something from the blue light. It's a black coloured bracelet with some crimson markings like runes, outlined in gold. "Lion Heart," she muttered, confused. "I-is it supposed to do that?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, put it on," he answered, awed as she clipped it loosely to her left wrist. She could feel its energy coursing through her like she had been able to feel her wand, but this is just so much more, and different.

She looked at it. It has a red gem in the centre, seemingly just floating between the metal. "Lion Heart," she muttered as she looked at the gem when words just streamed across the small gem saying 'active'.

"Yes Master!" it spoke in a strong and rebellious male voice.

Dubaken laughed. "They're sentient to a degree, like loyal servants. You should probably have paid more attention at school," he laughed as Harry looked at his, confused, and wondering whether it will ever work for him, but then he felt pulled to it like Ginny to Lion Heart, maybe it doesn't feel like talking.

"Wow, you found it fast, so not fair," River said, pouting. "I've been here a few times and no Command Seal wants anything to do with me."

"OK, now River, say goodbye to your new friends because they have to go back to Miss. Clyde," Dubaken said rolling his eyes. "She has to find them a dorm room or two. It has gotten quite crowded around here this summer," he said with a small smile not mentioning it's because kids are losing parents and families and don't want to be alone so stay in house.

River was quite saddened that she couldn't hang out with Harry and Ginny more as she doesn't have many friends but led them out and waved to them before going back in, not wanting to wait for Kennedy because she's so mean. She feels sorry for Harry and Ginny having her as their senior cadet.

Harry and Ginny only had to wait a short while for the 'guide' to return, just whispering about what they're doing. Like the fact, they don't have a clue what they're doing, but just going with the flow. It isn't like they have much of a choice in the matter, they have nowhere else to go, but here, they'll actually be trained to fight, and maybe they'll be able to do some good, whereas in the past, Dumbledore prevents anyone from doing good.

Kennedy led them into a small area somewhere the other side of reception where a man and woman waited at a desk. "These two need the full set," Kennedy said and the two nodded and got them a box each full of gear.

"OK, for the young lady," the woman said looking bored. "We have your uniforms, some toothbrushes, other toiletries, sanitary products for 'that' time, and a book on contraceptive casts," she said causing Ginny to turn bright red. "They're for just encase, but the book does… well, its more of a pamphlet, and has other useful things."

"Yeah, you pretty much have the same, except male uniforms and boy things, not the girly crap," the man said, shrugging while Kennedy glared and dragged them out with their new things.

Kennedy led them quite far from reception after that 'annoyance' and in another elevator before she led them into an automatic door, 709 – Harry supposes that means floor 7 room 9. It has a huge lounge, sleeping and kitchen combination – well the kitchen area is cut off by a breakfast bar, all of it white. The roomy place is large and spotless with a large window looking out over how much London has changed.

However, both of them tried to hide their wide-eyed surprise as they could see if they looked up, some mighty structure miles away that just streaked up into the heavens. It didn't look like it stopped and Harry knew it might actually reach out into space, but when Kennedy next spoke she confirmed his suspicions.

"The Orbital Elevator," she said shaking her head. "I know, a view that can see that far that we can actually see Platform City."

"Platform City…?" Harry asked but quickly amended at her look. "I mean… we're in London, right, or did we get transported closer."

She just smirked, rolling her eyes. "Nope, still in London. Did you know Platform City used to be called Liverpool, but that's just some useless trivia for you," she said not noticing their surprise.

"OK," she said pointing to three sets of large bunk beds, fully made with Star Force sheets. "Normally we split guys and girls up, but we're really short on rooms. In fact, we only have a few left and I figured since you both seem like responsible cadets that I would give you this six person together. Its the largest we have left, and it has two bathrooms, well one has a shower, the other a bath, both have a toilet, so if you're shy, change in there.

"Just don't expect to have this room all to yourselves for long," she said thoughtfully. "I've had it listed as unisex, but don't worry, other roommates have to meet certain standards, which is a Star Force mandate, except under battle or warship conditions when we can't be picky about where we get some sleep."

"Have you been in a battle before?" Ginny couldn't help but ask after that.

Kennedy just shook her head. "No, I haven't, I'm still only a cadet and they haven't been crazy enough to try attacking London yet. If they did, we're the second line of defence… well, to put in bluntly, we're the guys who will hold them off for reinforcements, but London's defensive grid and ground to air weapons are only second to Platform City and the Orbital Elevators, but they have fully qualified soldiers and pilots to help their defences too.

"Ok, umm… ask the computer where to meet the rest of the team tomorrow morning at eight AM and you'll get directions and led," she said after a few moments of thought. "Well, I think that's everything, but I want you in your combat gear tomorrow so leave your flight suits behind, and I'll see you then."

She then left them alone where they chose the set of bunk beds furthest away and closest to see out of the huge window where they have a wardrobe and draws each. Ginny was only too happy to have the bottom bunk as she didn't want to have to climb up and down, and soon they were sitting on one of the squishy couches facing a blank wall snuggled up in each other's arms.

"This is freaking awesome," Harry couldn't help but say, which got him a playful smack on the chest. "Well, it is… I don't have a clue what we'll be piloting, but this is the future, so it has to be awesome!"

"We still don't know what year it is, Harry," she reprimanded with a sigh.

Harry grinned. "Computer, what is the year?" he asked out loud, which made Ginny almost laugh until they got an answer by a soft computerised female voice.

"The Earth year is twenty two forty five," she said, causing Ginny's eyes to widen.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Well, Gin, welcome to the twenty third century!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
